quite serious, love
by Emmasbeanies
Summary: Two part drabble, in which Killian learns what "dating" means. The first part is when Killian learns the nature of it and proceeds to ask Emma out. Part two is their date, with a side of smut.
1. Chapter 1

"One beer, please, m'lady." Killian tapped the counter top as he sat down at the bar. He had just enough time to kill to enjoy a drink before Emma got out of work down at the station.

Granny gave him the usual side eye and smirk as she poured a glass and slid it down the counter towards him.

"I'm watching you, pirate," she said. "Last time was on the house, but you can't just pay with your good looks anymore."

"We'll see about that," Hook smiled as he raised his glass to her in toast.

Moments later, a disgruntled Ruby stormed into the diner, slamming the door behind her.

Granny shouted at her from across the back, "You break it, you buy it!"

Ruby threw her bag down on the counter, startling Killian. She didn't look at him or speak to Granny. She just threw on her apron, and started cleaning the counter, huffing and puffing in frustration.

Hook had spent enough time around women to understand when they were just waiting for someone to acknowledge them. He timidly obliged her.

"Red," he said casually, "…something bothering you?"

Ruby stood up straight and looked right at him, and regaining her composure, simply said, "No."

Killian chuckled under his breath a little as Ruby proceeded to send the dirty dishes crashing into the sink.

Granny walked over to her and held up a hand. "Red, you can't act like this on the job. Now, why don't you go take a seat over there by that bloke, and I'll get you a drink. Then you can tell us what the damn problem is."

Defeated, Ruby took a seat next to Hook, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Alright," Granny said as she poured Ruby's beer. "Start talking."

Ruby sighed. "Victor cancelled our date…again. That's the second time this week!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Granny scowled.

Hook listened on in confusion. _What on earth was a 'date'?_

"Well," Ruby continued, "In his defense, he had to take another shift at the hospital…it was an emergency."

"That's no excuse!" Granny exclaimed.

Ruby fired back. "Granny! He's the best doctor they have!"

Granny rolled her eyes. "Which side do you want me to be on here, Red? Good grief!" And with that, she walked away to check on her customers.

Ruby smiled at the satisfaction of frustrating her grandmother, and then turned to the pirate next to her.

He was as confused as ever. In an attempt to bridge the awkward silence between them, he took another sip of his beer, and Ruby spoke up.

"I guess I'm just mad at him," she said, "because I miss him. I was really looking forward to our date."

He couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Forgive me, love…but what the bloody hell is a date?"

Ruby looked over at him in astonishment. _How was it that Killian Jones, the ladies man, the pirate, had no idea what it meant to go out on a date?_

"You really don't know?" she asked sympathetically.

"Obviously not."

"Well," she laughed,"a date is uh…like an outing."

"What sort of outing?" he asked.

"Usually, when two people have feelings for each other, they'll go out on a 'date' together. Sometimes they just go somewhere to have food, or somewhere fun. But the point is that they get to spend time together, exclusively."

_People who have feelings for each other_…his thoughts drifted to Emma, who was probably getting ready to leave the station right about now…

"How does one initiate a…date?" he asked. He tried to seem absent minded about it, but it was obvious that he was genuinely interested.

Ruby gave him a questioning look. "Why…do you wanna take someone special out?" she teased.

"Absolutely not," he joked. "Seeing as this world might become my permanent home, I just thought I should become acquainted with its…customs."

"A-huh. Riiiight," Ruby said. "Well typically, one person will ask the other if they would like go out on the date. Then when and** if**the other person says yes, they'll both agree on what to do on their date. Or sometimes they go the spontaneous route…that's always my favorite," she said with a smile.

Thinking aloud, Killian said, "Very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

Taking the last sip of his beer, he said, "It's getting late. Sheriff Swan will be leaving the station soon and-"

"And what?" Ruby asked.

"And there's something I'd like to ask her," he said with a mischievous smile.

Ruby smiled back. "Good luck. She's a pretty tough cookie."

"Ah, pirates don't need luck, love. Especially devilishly handsome ones," he replied with a wink.

He got up from the bar of the diner to leave, but not before leaving an I.O.U. next to his empty cup for Granny.

He decided to walk down to the station in hopes of catching Emma before she left to go home. As he approached the building, he stopped right outside as he tried to work up his self esteem, and the proper question to ask his Swan.

Talking aloud to himself, he said, "Swan, I was wondering if you might enjoy accompanying me…_no. No, no_."

He tried again. "Emma. You and I have something. Something-"

"Something, what?"

At the sound of her voice, he wheeled around to see her standing there.

The sight of her left him at a loss for words. He had been trying to think of what to ask her, but now that she was standing there in front of him, his mind had drawn a total blank. He was just so happy to see her, he wasn't sure how to react. She was so beautiful, and her presence changed his every time.

Emma looked at him, waiting for an answer. Hook just stood there, awkwardly.

Finally he spoke up. "Nice weather out, huh?" As soon as he'd said it, he winced a little at how stupid it sounded.

Emma gave him a confused look. "Uh, yeah…it is I guess."

They stood there for a moment, which seemed to drag on forever. Shuffling feet, smiling up at each other before looking away again.

"So um," Emma started, "were you gonna ask me something or should I just go? Henry's waiting for me to pick him up…"

Killian used his hook to scratch the back of his head.

"Ah, yes." He took a step closer to her.

Taking one of her hands in his (warranting a very confused look from Emma's face up at him), he tried to form the question he'd been waiting to ask.

"Swan…I was wondering if you might accompany me…on a date?"

Surprised, Emma laughed. "Seriously?"

Killian searched her face and looked right into her eyes. "Quite serious, love."

His words to her in Neverland echoed in the back of her mind.

_Perhaps I would…_

His sincerity in the present moment was the same that she had seen in his eyes then, and in so many moments since.

His heart was beating so quickly, and his palm felt sweaty from nerves. Emma was such a force of nature, that he had lost all of his cheekiness from the diner. After a moment or two, he began to grow a little worried at her pause.

Until her heard her say, "Sure. Yeah, I'd like that."

And as he looked at her, smiling back up at him, he felt as if his heart would jump right out of his chest.

_A whole evening with my Swan. Just the two of us._

He returned to the Jolly that evening full of hope, and eager to start planning his first date with Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Three knocks on the door sent Emma into a frenzy, trying to find her other shoe and get her stuff together. Her nerves were all over the place. The last time she was on a 'date' was with Walsh, and she wasn't even herself. But this date was different, because it was _him_. They had been through a lot since meeting each other, but she never thought they would ever go on an actual date. That was, until Hook had showed up at work earlier that week and asked her out(rather adorably and shyly).

"Be right out!" she yelled.

Seconds later she was opening her front door for him. He had on his usual leather pants and thin black shirt. In his hand was a small bouquet of wildflowers, and his heavy leather coat hung over the other arm.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her in a skirt like that since the night he interrupted her date with Walsh. "Swan," he said as he took a step forward.

"You look beautiful, love."

Quickly, before Emma could object, he planted a kiss on her cheek. The warmth from it stayed there, her cheeks turning red as she blushed and took the flowers from him.

"Thanks. That's so nice of you. Uh, Let me just put these in some water and we can go."

He leaned against the door frame and watched her as she searched the cabinets for a vase. Emma's hands were shaking as she fumbled through the jars inside. _Get it together, Swan._

His heart was beating irregularly fast. He had spent the day before planning the perfect outing for the two of them: dinner at Granny's, a surprise activity, and then star gazing aboard the Jolly. It was going to be perfect...hopefully.

Dinner went relatively well. At first, the two sat across from each other, incredibly nervous at the awkward silence. That was, until they watched Granny throw someone out for hitting on Ruby, which made them both laugh and relax a little. From that point on, they relaxed into their usual friendly banter, with hints of flirting woven throughout.

Emma watched him as he tried to figure out how to eat a cheeseburger and fries. It was pretty adorable watching him try to adjust to living in this world...and even more importantly, he was doing it all for her. Just to spend time with her. This, being with him, was actually easier than she had thought it was going to be.

"So, where to now?" Emma asked as she slipped on her coat on the way out the door.

"Honestly, love. It's a surprise, even for me. Henry recommended it, actually."

"Henry?" She smiled at the thought of Hook asking Henry for dating advice.

"Aye," he said, smile widening. "I've no idea what the activity is, but Henry said you would like it. So, off we go, then." He held out his hand to her, hoping that she would take it.

Emma shot him a inquisitive look, at both the idea and the hand holding thing, but he was giving her that damn puppy dog look. The same one he had used on her in Neverland before she had kissed the crap out of him.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand, much to Hook's delight.

He guided her to the walking path just on the perimeter of town. It was just the two of them there, walking alongside the water.

The cool, late winter air made Emma shudder. Feeling her tension, Hook removed his coat and laid it over her shoulders. As he wrapped it around her, he held the collars and pulled her close.

Close enough that she could smell him. The leather, the rum, his salty skin.

Emma looked up at him, pulse quickening. "Hook..."

"It's Killian, love," he said as he brushed a piece of her hair away from her face.

Emma blushed at the thought. "Right, sorry."

He brought his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. He searched her eyes.

"I'd very much like to kiss you right now."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. But I would never do anything you didn't want me to."

_Damn him_. Always a gentleman.

"Plus," he continued with a mischievous smile, "I'm not sure you could handle it."

Dammit. Emma fought with herself for a moment as she looked at him. She couldn't let him get away with that one. No one was around. What the hell.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him closer, pressing her lips into his. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her, making sure she wanted it. She gave him a smile to reassure him.

He went in again, holding her face and her neck, each kiss more passionate than the last. Emma brought a hand up to his chest, and the other to the back of his hair. He moaned into her mouth as she ran her fingers through it.

Kissing him felt so..._good_. And _right_. And _hot_. Emma felt as though her body would burst into flames at any moment.

They pulled back from each other and laid their foreheads together, just as they had done the first time.

"Bloody hell, Emma..."

Emma smirked. "You should know better than to challenge me, Pirate."

Hook sighed, and said. "Perhaps you're right. I don't know about you, Princess, but I could use something to cool myself off, what do you say?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'd hate to ruin the surprise. Remember, I don't even know what it is, darling."

"Fine. Let's go," she said as she held out her hand to him. He eagerly took it, and led her back into town.

As they neared the ice rink, Emma laughed to herself. Of course Henry would tell him to bring me here.

"Ice skating?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose so. You'll have to explain it to me, though. The only thing Henry told me was that this was an activity you enjoy doing. And while I could think of some activities I should enjoy more..." He shot her a sideways glance as she rolled her eyes.

"...I'll do just about anything to make you happy."

"You're pathetic," she laughed. "Just follow my lead."

And he did just that. Emma picked out a pair of skates, but had to help him choose his because he didn't know what size shoe he wore. He watched her intently as she sat to put hers on. He watched as she slowly removed her boots, her skirt lifting up just slightly above her knee.

"Well? Are you gonna join me or what?" she asked.

Snapping out of his lustful stupor, he sat down next to her and removed his boots as well, carefully placing the skates on his feet and lacing them up tight.

Emma stood up first. She was much more comfortable on skates. She had taken Henry ice skating hundreds of times. Or, at least in her fake memories they had. Either way, she hobbled in front of him and held out her hands to help him stand. He almost fell at first, until she grabbed his arms and steadied him.

She held his hand as they wobbled over to the doorway of the ice rink.

"Ready?" she asked spiritedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be, darling."

Emma stepped into the rink and got her balance, and then held Killian's hand as he slowly.._.very slowly_...stepped in.

"Okay. This isn't so hard...all you have to really do is slide your feet across the ice. You'll get the hang of it eventually."

Hook nodded nervously.

"Okay, here we go," Emma said as she began to skate.

Almost immediately, Killian had slipped and fallen onto the ice. Emma's hands flew up to her mouth as she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

Hook held up his hand to her and grunted as he attempted to get back up. "Henry didn't mention it would be quite like this, love."

Emma laughed as she helped him back up. "Okay, hold on to me this time..."

"I think I can do that," he said with a smile.

Slowly and gingerly, Emma guided him along the outer edge of the rink. After a while and a few more falls, he seemed to have the hang of it enough to let go of her arm. Instead, he moved his hand down and found her hand, lacing his fingers into hers.

At his affectionate touch, Emma looked over at him. As she did, she failed to see the person skating in front of her, and in a last second effort to avoid running into them, she tripped. Falling onto her knees and sliding across the ice, she winced in pain.

Killian skated over to her as she turned and sat on the ice, surveying the damage. Her right knee had been cut by the ice and was beginning to bleed. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she kept saying.

"I think we better get you home and patched up, love," he said adamantly.

Emma looked at him worriedly. "No, no. But what about our date?"

"No worries, darling. There will be more, I should hope."

Emma caught a breath in her chest, as she realized how closely they were, there on the ice.

"Okay, fine. Help me up..."

Killian pulled her up with ease, and wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid hers across his shoulders. This time it was Killian who guided Emma across the ice, slowly but surely making their way for the door.

Killian returned the skates and made his way back to Emma, who's knee was still bleeding. She reached for her shoes, but Killian stopped her.

"Uh-uh. No need for those, love."

"What are you talking about-"

And just like that, Killian was scooping her up into his arms.

"Hook! What the hell!" she said, looking around to see who was watching them.

"Darling, I'd hate for you to walk home with your terrible...ailment. Now, if you would be so kind as to open the door there," he said, glancing over to it.

Emma rolled her eyes at him again (he made her do that a lot), and using her free arm that wasn't wrapped around his neck, she opened the door so they could leave.

The air outside had gotten colder since they had been there. Emma shivered and unconsciously nestled herself more into him for warmth. They didn't speak on the way to the apartment. Emma stayed as she was, trying to sort out the many feelings floating around in her head.

Being close to him was as natural as breathing. The thought scared her a little. Almost every happiness she had ever known was taken from her at some point...she didn't want the same to happen now...

As he carried her effortlessly, she began to realize that this was not the first time he'd taken care of her like this.

Her mind flashed back to the beanstalk, which felt like so long ago now. How their moves were in sync with each other. How they were a team. The burning of the rum as it washed over her wound, the pain searing into a comfortable numbness, allowing it to heal.

This pirate, this "villain" as they called him, had been doing the very same to her heart all this time. _With each act of bravery, with each act of kindness, with each act of love_.._.he was helping to heal her heart_. And she had the sneaky suspicion that maybe she had been doing the same for him, too.

Finally they reached her apartment. Killian laid Emma down on the couch and planted a kiss on her forehead. She directed him to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen as she cleaned her knee. He walked back over to her, bandages in hand. "Thanks-" she said as she reached up to take the bandages from him, but he held them back from her.

"I can do it myself," she said, sitting up.

"I'm well aware of that, Princess."

He proceeded to sit on the ground in front of her. Emma looked at him for a moment, unsure, then obliged.

He placed his hook around her ankle, and placed her foot on his leg so he could reach her knee, making Emma shiver from the cold metal. He slid his hand up her calf, rubbing his thumb across it tenderly. He wrapped the bandage around her knee and made a knot, using his mouth to pull it taut. As he did, he kept his eyes on hers.

_Damn pirate_. Emma could feel the heat building up within her. For a moment, they sat there, each beginning to breathe heavier due to the tension between them. He had finished bandaging her, but he didn't move his hand. He lowered his head and kissed her calf lightly, the stubble of his beard rubbing against her. Emma closed her eyes as he continued kissing a line up her leg. He reached her knee and looked up at her once again, and this time when he did, she was there to meet him. She was on the edge of the couch now, pulling him up by his shirt collar to meet her. She kissed him, hard, unforgiving. He had asked for it, looking like that, kissing her like that.

Killian brought his hand up to her face, and her hair fell around them like a curtain. Their kisses grew hungrier, needier.

"Emma..." he moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Killian."

He stopped and looked up at her at the sound of his name, his cold blue eyes ready to devour her completely.

"Don't stop."

At her words, the buttons of her shirt were being snapped apart by his hook. She shook the shirt off of her shoulders, and bringing her hands behind her, unsnapped the clasp of her lacy black bra.

"Gods, Emma..." he said as he marveled at her. He brought his hand around to her back and ran it upwards as he kissed his way up her stomach and between her breasts. "Ohh..." she moaned.

He took one in his mouth, making her cry out. The heat below was building. She was soaked with need for him.

"I need you, Killian. Now."

She pulled him onto the couch with her, never allowing his mouth to leave hers. He laid on top of her, putting his weight on his arm rather than her. He kissed her jawline, down to the sensitive flesh under her ear. "Ohh..." He continued kissing down her neck and over her breasts, down to her ribs...

Her head was spinning. Every kiss overwhelmed her more than the last. She arched herself into him, wanting more, needing more pressure, needing to feel more of him on her.

"Shh...not so fast, love," he hummed in his low accent, sensuality dripping from his tongue. "I want to touch every part of you..."

"Oh god..."

This wasn't fair. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't felt like doing this a long time ago, but now that she finally was, he was making her wait for it. _Bastard._ She burned with need for him, and if he wanted to make this a challenge, he was with the wrong girl. Hadn't she taught him anything?

He kissed her full on the mouth again, thrusting against her. "I have to admit, I had no idea our date was going to end up like...this," he laughed as he kissed her neck again. "Not that I'm complaining-"

Emma had reached down and pressed her hand into his leather pants, grabbing his hot and throbbing length. Killian cried into her neck and laughed. "You're quite stubborn, aren't you Swan?"

Emma sneered back. "You're one to talk. Just shut up and fuck me already..."

At her words, he sat up onto his knees, and she unlaced his trousers, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He bared back on top of her this time, placing himself at her entrance. Slowly, he slipped into her. Emma drew in a breath, exhaling when he was entirely inside of her, stretching her. He began to rock into her, her back arching up to meet him. They picked up a steady rhythm. Hook cursed under his breath as she rocked back and forth with him. She pulled him down into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he found that spot within her that gave her the most pleasure.

He leaned into her neck and cursed under his breath as she rocked into him. Emma felt his hot breath on her neck, the bite of his teeth on her ear, enticing her over the edge with him. His name repeatedly hummed out of her mouth.

He was quickening his pace, he was close.

"Killian, touch me," Emma panted.

He ran his hand down her stomach down to her wet nerves. As he touched her and pushed into her, that was it.

Her orgasm clashed into her, lighting her temples on fire, making her toes curl and her back arch into him. She had lost her breath, laboring to keep going, to let him ride her through it. She pulsed around him as he came next, shock waves of pleasure shooting through his veins. He collapsed on top of her, body still shaking.

As they came down from their high, they put their clothes back on and Emma sat on his lap on the couch.

"That was quite the date," she said as she kissed his ear.

Killian smiled up at her. "You are quite the woman."

"I'd ask you to stay, but Mary Margaret should be bringing Henry home soon..."

"As you wish, m'lady," he said as he kissed her lips again.

On his way out the door, he turned back to her. "Say, Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you perhaps like to accompany me on another date...tomorrow?"

Emma smiled widely at her pirate. "Absolutely."


End file.
